


До предела

by VivienTeLin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Они давно вместе, Верджил постепенно восстанавливается, все хорошо... Все ли? Данте не понимает, когда Верджилу нравится происходящее, а когда нет. Верджил и сам не уверен, что может отделить то, что он может выдержать, от того, что ему приятно.Но то, как Данте пытается решить эту проблему, превращает их жизнь в ад.





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено традиционно Ajsa и менее традиционно прекрасному художнику RoarOfResonance (https://twitter.com/RoarOfResonance).  
> D1/V3, продолжение Мимикрии (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869212)
> 
> Саундтрек:  
> Обними Кита - Внутри лабиринта внутри  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/5042211/track/39153404

— Так мы договорились?

Верджил только посмотрел на него, сощурившись. Данте вздохнул, запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок. Да уж, брат правда остался собой. Или, вернее, снова стал собой, на радость и испытание терпения Данте.

Интересно, кого из них надо называть старшим, если у Верджа все еще на десять лет меньше жизненного опыта?

Но если Данте правда было что-то нужно, он знал, как этого добиться. Даже слишком хорошо знал, настолько, что это пугало.

— Верджил, повтори, что я сказал, — просто чуть другой тон, и можно заметить краем глаза, как вздрагивает брат, резко выпрямляется на диване, хотя до того сидел расслабленно, почти вальяжно.

— Если я действительно захочу, чтобы ты остановился, я скажу «красный». Если я захочу, чтобы ты не остановился совсем, но не заходил дальше, я скажу «желтый», — фыркнул, повел плечами, возвращаясь к нормальному себе. — Мы договорились об этом еще неделю назад. Нет никакого смысла спрашивать меня, не забыл ли я.

— Н-да? Отлично, — Данте крутанулся на стуле так, что тот взвизгнул, проехавшись ножками по полу, начал заваливаться, но Данте успел вскочить. — Тогда начнем экзамен. Ты у нас «какой есть» в остальной жизни, верно? Ближайшие три дня этой «остальной жизни» у тебя нет.

— Что это значит? — брат тоже встал, привычно легла ладонь на рукоять катаны. Данте улыбнулся. Вердж только три дня назад подвязал Ямато к поясу, а до того еще неделю таскал за собой в руках, словно был не вполне уверен, что достоин отцовского меча.

Поэтому Данте и решился. До того боялся передавить, сломать… Да и сейчас боялся, если честно. Затем все это и устроил.

Потому что Верджил никогда не останавливал его. Нет, до сегодняшнего дня Данте не придумывал специально что-то жестокое, но, например, когда его случайно сорвало в демоническую форму посреди секса — это был кошмар. В смысле, Вердж потом день отлеживался, хотя регенерация у него уже работала, пусть и не в полной мере. А без нее, возможно, брат умер бы.

Это было страшно. Что Вердж никогда не остановит его. Что Данте однажды увлечется, или не сможет себя проконтролировать, как с формой.

Так что он решил проверить на чем-нибудь менее смертельно опасном. Например, на гордости Верджа. Физическая боль вряд ли заставит его использовать оговоренный сигнал, но вот унижение наверняка сработает.

По крайней мере, Данте на это надеялся.

Если нет…

То он подумает об этом через три дня.

— Это значит, что у нас трехдневный секс-марафон. И даже когда я тебя не трахаю, считается, что у нас прелюдия. Ты выполняешь мои приказы быстро и без сомнений. Иначе тебе будет больно.

Данте видел, как брата начинает трясти, как он закладывает руки за спину, заставляя себя выпрямиться. Надеялся — ну останови меня прямо сейчас, что сложного-то! Приказал как проверку:

— Стань на колени.

И смотрел с замиранием сердца, как брат медленно выполняет приказ. Ладонь снова легла на рукоять меча, нажала, чтобы поправить угол и Ямато не ткнулся в пол. Данте сощурился.

— Отвяжи меч. Он тебе не понадобится.

Руки брата коснулись ремешка крепления, расстегнули пряжку, придержали ножны. Ямато лег на пол рядом с хозяином.

Данте со вздохом потер лоб и вдруг заметил блеск в глазах брата. Тот следил из-под ресниц, чуть опустив голову, по ямочке на щеке угадывалась невидимая улыбка. Но стоило подойти и дернуть брата за подбородок, как лицо снова стало непроницаемым, только с легчайшей рябью напряжения.

Да уж. Брат, конечно, был в порядке, но иногда это бесило. Почему для Верджа «в порядке» — это с мордой каменной статуи?

— Игра в «кто первый сдастся», да, брат? — поинтересовался Данте. Потянул за подбородок, заставляя вытянуться. — Отвечай.

— Если потребуется, я использую маркеры, — отозвался Верджил спокойно. — Но сомневаюсь, что это случится.

— То есть «да». Отлично, считай, на первое наказание ты заработал. Раздевайся.

Улыбнулся удовлетворенно, увидев сначала растерянность, а потом и страх в глазах брата. Однако тот дисциплинированно потянулся к своему воротнику.

— Стоп, — неожиданно остановил его Данте. Ему пришла в голову более интересная идея, но для начала он просто обошел замершего на коленях брата, любуясь его прямой спиной, вскинутым подбородком. Погладил шею, запустил пальцы в волосы. Прикрикнул:

— Руки не опускать!

Брат блеснул сердитым взглядом, но дернувшиеся вниз руки снова замерли у язычка молнии.

Верджил не понимал, зачем это происходит. Брат считает, что сможет придумать что-то, что Верджил не вытерпит? Самонадеянно. Он знал себя, помнил — если еще немного подождать, возбуждение вырастет достаточно, чтобы любые, даже дурацкие приказы вызывали волну приятной дрожи. Единственное, чего Верджил действительно не хотел — снова испытать на себе действие демонических таблеток, но этого и не будет. Неделю назад, когда Данте выдумал свои слова-маркеры, он заодно перечислил список того, что с Верджем, по мнению Данте, не следовало делать. Верджил тогда отмахнулся почти от всего услышанного, подтвердив единственный пункт.

Промелькнула мысль — стоило ли так самонадеянно говорить, что его ничуть не беспокоят перспективы, например, длительного ограничения движений? Данте сейчас может приковать его к постели и оставить, как делал демон, и хотя Верджил это, несомненно, переживет, приятного в этом будет мало…

Или много. Во всяком случае, сейчас мысль о подобном скорее возбуждала, чем нет.

Брат уже минуту как отошел, оставив Верджила стоять посреди комнаты, и ковырялся в музыкальном автомате. На удивление, тот включился сразу, и теперь Данте щелкал кнопками, выбирая мелодию. Наконец остановился на чем-то непривычно тягучем, без отчетливого ритма.

— Теперь раздевайся. Станцуй мне, Вердж.

Тот усмехнулся.

— Встать мне уже можно?

Данте улыбнулся в ответ, широко и хищно. Подошел, наклонился над братом, оттягивая за волосы, заставляя неудобно откинуться назад, повиснуть в крепкой хватке. Смотрел на исказившееся лицо, как дернулись руки, желая найти опору, схватиться за Данте… Повисли. Вердж закрыл глаза, расслабляясь, только губы вздрагивали, выдавая неудобство.

По одному этому можно было сказать, что брат правила игры не принял. Вердж снова научился своей ледяной маске в повседневной жизни, но в постели оставался мягким, чувствительным, даже слезы, и те не сдерживал.

И вот.

Данте очень хотелось самому рявкнуть «красный», поцеловать эти дрожащие губы, объяснить брату, что тот придурок.

Но Вердж никогда не понимал слов.

Данте взял его за горло второй рукой, потянул вверх, заставляя подняться.

— Тебе можно встать. А за насмешку — получить еще одно наказание. Теперь танцуй.

Верджил сглотнул, удержался, чтобы не потереть горло, когда брат отступил. Дыхание сбивалось, это давление, эта чужая сила, которой нельзя было сопротивляться, душили сильнее пальцев. Верджил повел плечами, пытаясь привести себя хоть в относительный порядок, прислушался к музыке.

Он не умел танцевать — никогда толком не пробовал. Но ему не раз говорили, что его манера боя похожа на танец. Качнулся плавно, скользнул наконец вниз язычок молнии. Верджил вспоминал, как двигались девушки в баре, куда Данте несколько раз затаскивал его, перетек в нужную позу, поводя бедрами, изогнулся, оглаживая бока. Искоса глянул на брата, усмехаясь. И для кого это наказание? Может, скорее для Данте, который вот-вот из штанов выпрыгнет, но заставляет себя сдерживаться?

Автомат щелкнул, переключаясь, Верджил на миг сбился, перестраивать на новую, куда более быструю мелодию. Данте фыркнул, складывая руки на груди. Прокомментировал:

— Не успел. Еще очко не в твою пользу. Но ты продолжай, продолжай.

Это было нечестно, брат не ставил временных ограничений! Но Верджил проглотил все возможные возражения. Они ведь не раз играли в это, в неочевидные правила. Обычно ему нравилось, просто сейчас фон был другим. Не игра, не секс, скорее соревнование сродни драке. И Верджил реагировал как в драке. Как в «обычной жизни».

Он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь настроиться. Вернулся в ритм музыки, наконец полностью избавился от одежды. Бросать ее как попало было некомфортно, но это были мелочи.

Данте щелкнул кнопкой, вырубая автомат. Танцор стриптиза из Верджила оказался даже слишком старательный, так что Данте теперь чертовски хотелось забить на придуманные «наказания» и просто оттрахать брата до искр из глаз.

В принципе, зачем себе отказывать?

Он всегда сначала был нежен, ласкал брата так долго и сладко, что Верджил начинал хныкать, умоляя о продолжении. Данте хотелось сделать это и сейчас, увидеть, как изменится лицо, смягчится напряженная линия губ, навернутся на глаза слезы невыносимого наслаждения, а не боли. Каким податливым станет ледяной брат под легкими прикосновениями Данте.

Но нет. Это все затеяно не для того, чтобы Верджилу стало хорошо, и Данте просто нужно сбросить собственное возбуждение, от которого судорогой сводит низ живота. Так что он подошел к обнаженному брату, взял его за горло и потащил за собой. Заставил лечь спиной на стол, закинул ноги Верджила себе на плечи, из всей желаемой нежности позволив себе лишь погладить эти восхитительные тонкие бедра.

Смазка, давно прописавшаяся в кармане штанов, была использована по назначению: Данте пустил несколько капель скатываться по коже Верджа, размазал их, запустил внутрь пальцы, двинул пару раз. Вышел и тут же прижался ко входу до боли стоящим членом. Согнул ноги брата так, чтобы войти сразу глубоко, вдавил Верджа в стол, уверенный — тому наверняка впивается в спину россыпь патронов, или край коробки из-под пиццы, или ключи от байка. Но брат только загнанно дышал, почти не возбужденный, кусал губы.

Данте вошел в него одним рывком, заставив закричать. Двигался быстро, желая скорей кончить и продолжить то, зачем все это начал, а Вердж стонал под ним, выгибаясь, не то ища ласки, не то пытаясь избежать глубины проникновения.

Это было до жути похоже на изнасилование. Данте наклонился к брату, коснулся губ, замедляя темп.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я остановился…

Вердж прижался к нему поцелуем.

Он не хотел. Ему было страшно от собственных ощущений, от того, как сворачивалась в животе жаркая змея возбуждения, сплетаясь с неловкостью и болью. Но он на самом деле всегда мечтал чтобы было вот так, грубо, мучительно, не считаясь с его желаниями. Это почему-то казалось правильным, заслуженным — что брат причиняет ему такую боль, насколько это унизительно, так откровенно заменять ему руку, в которую Данте кончит просто чтобы расслабиться.

Данте двигался с такой силой, что брат скользил по столу, приходилось рывком возвращать его на место после каждого толчка. Верджил тихо вскрикивал, катились по щекам слезы, он был возбужден, но Данте не собирался давать ему разрядки. Еще бы самому ее достичь! Его тошнило от того, что он делал. Плевать, что брат его целовал вместо того, чтобы остановить, это просто было неправильно. И как бы ни возбуждала обычно податливость Верджа, сейчас все перекрывало ощущение, что Данте не должен так делать. Даже если брату нравится, все равно не должен.

Он вышел из мягкого тела, злой, разочарованный, все еще возбужденный. Дернул брата за руку на себя, прижал в яростных объятиях.

— Скажи мне маркер. Скажи, чтобы я остановился.

— Не останавливайся.

Данте резко отодвинулся, взглянул на брата. Тот сидел на краю стола, взгляд мутный, язык облизывает влажные, искусанные губы.

Блядь, ему правда нравилось. Вот так. Такое.

Это пугало.

И это позволило наконец успокоиться. Возбуждение отпустило, получилось глубоко вздохнуть. Данте криво улыбнулся.

— Хорошенького понемножку. Переходим к менее приятной части.

Вытерся рукой, заправил член обратно в трусы, застегнулся. Отошел к дивану, сел на край.

Его все еще немного потряхивало, но он хотел дожать брата, и он его дожмет.

Похлопал по коленям.

— Иди сюда. Нас в детстве не пороли, а похоже, стоило.

Верджил медленно сполз со стола, провел ладонью по лицу и волосам. Взглянул на Данте, качнул головой, словно пытаясь проснуться. Хмыкнул:

— Неужели порка — это худшее, что ты можешь придумать? Я разочарован, — но подошел, лег, как требовалось. Данте стиснул его загривок, заставив сдавленно застонать.

— Я разочарован, — повторил насмешливым эхом. — Ты так отчаянно нарываешься на наказания, брат. Уже на четвертое, а ведь даже первое пока не вытерпел. Не страшно? Отвечай.

Повернул его голову так, чтобы увидеть лицо. Верджил хмурился, кусая губы. Ну еще бы, Данте же не говорил, что является наказанием, а что нет. Очень нечестная игра. Верджу это наверняка не нравилось.

Так почему брат просто не остановит его?

— Страшно, — еле слышно выдохнул Вердж вместо этого. Шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобней, и Данте почувствовал бедром, что знает ответ на свой вопрос.

Член у Верджа стоял, как каменный. Его все еще возбуждало происходящее.

— Окей, — Данте вытянул ремень из штанов, прижал брата к себе. — Правила — считать удары, не мешать мне, не сдерживаться. Понятно?

Верджил кивнул. Ему было неудобно лежать, одна рука свешивалась с дивана, колени не доставали до пола, тело перевешивало, хотелось поджать ноги.

Он почему-то ждал, что брат будет шлепать его ладонью, и намного более сильный удар ремнем стал неожиданностью.

— Считай, — напомнил Данте.

— Один, — рыкнул Верджил. Стиснул зубы, едва не уйдя в демоническую форму, закричал под вторым ударом, прошипел:

— Два.

— Считай быстрее, — велели над ним.

Верджил думал, будет просто больно, думал, перетерпеть подобное элементарно. Но это оказалось тошнотворно, он дергался, кричал и считал одновременно, сбиваясь, постоянно чувствуя руку на шее, вжимающую его щекой в диван. Он стискивал кулаки, выступили, полились слезы, счет перевалил за пятьдесят, за сотню, а брат не останавливался.

Брызнула кровь, Верджил зашелся хриплым воплем. Данте удержал занесенную руку, посмотрел на быстро исчезающие следы. Велел:

— Останови регенерацию.

Сам Данте это как-то пробовал сделать. Ощущение сродни попытке остановить уже накативший оргазм, но в общем могло получится. По крайней мере, пока концентрируешься на ране.

Вердж напрягся на коленях, затихли всхлипывания. Данте мял его задницу, чувствуя, как брат вздрагивает. Вспухшие рубцы еще растворялись, но все медленней, медленней. Осталось всего несколько штук, когда брат сумел побороть свое тело.

Последний, с рваным следом содранной кожи, остался тоже. Данте погладил его кончиками пальцев, под рукой прокатилась волна дрожи.

— Молодец.

Трахать брата было сложно, а вот так его выпороть по крайней мере позволило выразить бешенство, которое Вердж вызывал. Данте столкнул брата с колен, тот успел подставить руку, смягчив падение. Остался лежать на боку, даже ноги не подтянул к груди, как, казалось, было бы естественно. Закашлялся, спросил едва слышно:

— Какими будут остальные наказания?

Он правда сорвал голос. Данте не ждал этого: в конце концов, они оба испытывали боль куда более серьезную, вынимали мечи из собственной груди и тому подобное. Стало жаль брата и одновременно снова вскипело раздражение. Если ему было так плохо, какого хрена молчал!

— Сюрприз, братик. Пока контролируй, чтобы у тебя задница не зажила, я проверю. Одевайся. Считай, у тебя обеденный перерыв.

 

***  
  


Перерыв затянулся до ночи, Данте только обговорил правила поведения в оставшиеся дни «марафона». Для окружающих делать вид, что ничего не происходит, не спорить, на приказы реагировать быстро. Верджил и сам уже хотел засунуть свою насмешливость поглубже. Первое наказание отбило всякое желание испытывать на себе остальные.

В этом не было ничего приятного или возбуждающего. Ворочалось в груди что-то темное, отвратительно похожее на отчаяние, словно единственный способ прервать все это — сдаться, и одновременно сдаваться было нельзя. Сдаться — хуже смерти.

Он понимал, что следует поговорить с братом. Просто подойти и сказать «красный». Данте откровенно показывал, что для того это и затеял, проверить, воспользуется ли Верджил маркерами на самом деле.

Это заставляло щуриться, вскидывать голову. Не дождется. Данте не придумает ничего по-настоящему страшного. Да и если придумает, Верджил переживет это. Пережил ведь двухнедельный плен у демона и десять лет в аду пережил тоже. Не помнил из них, правда, ничего, но какая разница. Жив ведь.

Так что Данте не дождется от него искренней просьбы остановиться. А когда эти три дня кончатся, Верджил вызовет его, и брат не обойдется одним Мятежником в груди.

Мысли о том, что после всех наказаний он может быть не в состоянии сражаться, Верджил не допускал.

Когда вечером Данте взял его за руку и потащил в спальню наверху, Верджил понял, что впервые не хочет этого. Он устал каждый миг ждать, что брат снова прикажет что-нибудь, сделает с ним что-то. Устал контролировать собственную наконец вернувшуюся регенерацию. Он впервые понял, насколько расслаблен был в этом доме, в их доме. Полдня постоянного напряжения ощущались очень неприятным контрастом.

Но высвобождать руку было нельзя. Верджил начал было:

— Данте, я…

Оборвал сам себя. Не было смысла говорить «я не хочу», «не надо» или что-нибудь еще настолько же глупое.

Данте однако остановился, оглянулся. Посмотрел внимательно в глаза.

— Хочешь сказать мне что-то?

Верджил отвел взгляд. Качнул головой.

Он справится.

Ему почудился разочарованный вздох, и тут же сильней рванули за руку.

В спальне Данте толкнул его на кровать лицом вниз, уселся на бедра сверху, потянул за плечи, заставляя прогнуться. Укусил ухо, поцеловал шею. Почти как обычно. Совсем как обычно, брат был бережным, прикасался осторожно, даже за волосы тянул и то по-другому, не причиняя действительно неприятной боли.

Верджилу плакать хотелось от того, насколько это иначе. Каким мучительным ядовитым цветком распускалась внутри ответная нежность, готовность простить брату что угодно, желание быть его, отдать себя, позволить все.

И как больно ударило, когда Данте стянул с него штаны и цокнул языком.

— Опа, все-таки зажило. Хреново тебе, пятое наказание. Пока ты отработал одно, сейчас будет второе.

И Верджил все-таки сжался на кровати, прошептал:

— Не надо…

Всхлипнул, зная — брат проигнорирует это. Верджил сам просил, чтобы такие мольбы игнорировались, он хотел этого, он не думал, что однажды всерьез станет просить брата…

И он не станет.

Данте погладил его по спине. Напомнил тихо:

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился…

— Скажи «красный», я знаю! — огрызнулся Верджил. Всхлипнул, зажмурился, кусая губы почти до крови. Ему было страшно, что Данте сейчас скажет «ну вот, теперь шесть наказаний». Тот только остановил ласковую руку. Убрал ее. Сухо прозвучало:

— Как хочешь.

Данте сжимал зубы в бешенстве. Упрямый идиот! Или он правда не против происходящего? Блядь, как Данте-то догадываться должен?! Раньше Вердж тоже часто рыдал и просил остановиться, но это была часть игры. А сейчас? Для Данте происходящее было каким-то сюрреалистическим пиздецом, а для Верджа? Или он правда хочет вот такого? Ведь в самом начале говорил, что все, что делал демон, было его желаниями, хотя этот блядский демон его чуть не убил!

Данте тогда не поверил. Решил, что он умней. Что лучше доверится своей интуиции, чем словам брата.

А если все это время он ошибался?

Но тогда сможет ли он сделать то и так, как брату хочется? Преодолеть вот это нарастающее отвращение? И что вообще ему делать?

Очень хотелось просто врезать брату, но Данте только стиснул кулаки так, что короткие ногти впились в кожу. Это точно хреновая идея.

Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Ладно, что там делал чертов демон? Наручники Данте купил еще до начала этого идиотского марафона, и далеко не только их. На стальных браслетах красовался голубой мех и Данте, плюнув, не стал снимать дурацкую обивку. Слишком хорошо помнил стертую кожу на тонких запястьях брата, которые бинтовал после проклятых двух недель.

Раньше со стыдом думал — хорошо, что это случилось. Да, пиздец, да, жаль невыносимо. Но в итоге-то все хорошо, даже лучше, чем было.

Теперь хотелось надавать себе по морде за эти мысли. Он вообще понимал, что на самом деле произошло в голове Верджа? Нихрена он не понимал. И сейчас не понимал тем более.

Брат, на чьих руках щелкнули браслеты, всхлипнул, съежился, точно пытаясь казаться меньше. Схватился за цепь, нащупал, даже не пытаясь посмотреть, спинку кровати. Данте смотрел, как дрожат его плечи. Погладил по спине. Наверное, Верджилу не нужна эта нежность, как он с самого начала и говорил, требуя быть жестче и грубей. Но самому Данте она необходима. Хотя бы немного. Просто чтобы найти решимость продолжать.

Верджилу казалось, он — старое зеркало, в которое раз за разом впечатывают кулак. Или, возможно, уже не кулак, а молоток. Потому что бьющую руку стекло может порезать, а железному инструменту ничего не будет.

Данте никогда не связывал его всерьез. Наверное, Верджилу хотелось этого, но не так, не сейчас, не с этими жуткими наказаниями!

Он не решался поднять голову, посмотреть, что происходит над ним, что будет делать брат. Просто ждал, дрожа, пытаясь сложить собственные осколки обратно в раму.

Первая вспышка боли была почти неощутима, он только вздрогнул, толком не поняв, что происходит. И тут же изогнулся, захрипел, стискивая зубы, когда по спине ручейками разбежалось пламя. Данте толкнул его в затылок, прижал бедра своими ногами, растягивая, не позволяя дергаться. Пульсом вспыхивали на спине пятна огненной боли, Верджил вцепился в подушку зубами, сорванное горло даже не позволяло кричать.

Потом стало легче. Данте наконец отпустил его голову, позволив оглянуться, увидеть горящую свечу в руке. Капли, срывающиеся с нее, пылали в полете и ложились на кожу поцелуями ожогов. Но вся спина уже была покрыта панцирем воска, и Верджил только мелко дрожал, следя за происходящим. Он почти перестал всхлипывать, когда Данте задул огонь, бросил огарок на пол. Велел:

— Отвернись.

Верджил послушался. Почувствовал, как с кожи сдирают слой воска, обнажая запечатанные ожоги… Один сплошной ожог, в который превратилась его спина. Регенерация справлялась, конечно, но все равно было больно.

Он вздрогнул, снова вжимаясь в кровать. Ощущение было похоже на ожог, но… От холода? Данте провел льдинкой по коже, это успокаивало, смягчало боль. Потом на пояснице оказалось сразу много льда, и это перестало быть приятно. Кожа онемела, по бокам катились капли, заставляя ежится. Холодное прикосновение проскользило вверх, легло на плечи двумя ладонями, снова переместилось вдоль позвоночника вниз. Верджил дрожал от него, было мокро, очень холодно, неприятно, но… Терпимо? Да, более чем.

А потом льдинка проскользнула в него. И еще одна. И еще. Верджил замычал, напрягаясь, пытаясь вытолкнуть этот холод, но получил только шлепок.

— Расслабься.

«Или скажи «красный» — мысленно закончил он за братом. Уткнулся лбом в подушку.

Пусть делает, что хочет.

Данте чувствовал, что брат реагирует иначе. Что здесь и сейчас есть только боль и ничего кроме. Но Вердж молчал, если не считать стонов, и Данте просто продолжал делать все, что придумал. Хотя, наверное, свечи надо было покупать другие. Эти он попробовал на себе, охренел от боли, и решил, что брат точно потребует остановиться, но вот хрен тебе.

Ну и хрен с ним.

Из Верджа еще вытекала вода, когда Данте натянул перчатки, щедро зачерпнул разогревающей смазки и втиснул внутрь вместе с тремя пальцами. Покрутил рукой, двинул несколько раз, ожидая эффекта. Брат, сначала почти равнодушный, дернулся, поднялся на локтях, горбясь, явно стараясь не сжиматься.

Эту хрень Данте на себе тоже проверил. Жгло ощутимо, а с учетом того, как он Верджа драл несколько часов назад, должно было работать еще сильней.

Но брат только хрипло дышал и Данте не знал, что делать. Сообщил сердито:

— Второе наказание кончилось, это уже третье. Ты рад?

Брат едва заметно кивнул, так, что Данте даже засомневался, не почудилось ли ему.

И совсем перестал что-либо понимать.

То есть Верджу это не нравится? Но он молчит. Потому что упрямый идиот, да?

Ожесточение взяло свое, Данте вытащил руку из хлюпнувшей от обилия смазки задницы, содрал перчатки, натянул презерватив, кажется, впервые с Верджем, и просто вошел в него с размаха. Брат захрипел, сорвалось с губ:

— Не надо, Данте, пожалуйста…

Данте навис над ним, оперся на одну руку, второй обхватил шею брата, притянул к себе, взяв в захват, выгибая, придушивая. Рыкнул в ухо:

— Ты знаешь, что нужно сказать.

Вердж плакал, цепляясь за цепи наручников, Данте чувствовал, как судорожно дрожит его тело. Поцеловал висок, прижал сильнее и начал двигаться.

Он хотел его еще днем, и пусть все, что происходило между ними, бесило, а не возбуждало, на свои возможности в сексуальном плане Данте никогда не жаловался. Верджил широко раздвигал ноги под ним, угол проникновения получился удачный, хотя брата выгибало так, словно вот-вот сломается. Глухие стоны изменились, в них уже было меньше боли. И когда Данте неожиданно перевернулся, уложив Верджила на себя, тот сам толкнулся к нему, ухватившись руками за спинку кровати над головой и взяв какой-то сумасшедший рваный ритм.

Данте не видел его лица. Иначе, возможно, все-таки сказал бы «красный» первым.

Это действительно было отчаяние. Что угодно, только не сдаваться. Любая боль. Любое унижение. Если появилась возможность урвать кусочек удовольствия, пусть даже чисто физического, ей надо воспользоваться, потому что это — отдых, он даст силы держаться дальше. И Верджил двигался, слабо осознавая, кто под ним, что происходит. Внутри жгло огнем, но было сладко, нарастало приятное напряжение. Он не мог коснуться себя, и стонал, отчаянно пытаясь все-таки добраться, достичь оргазма, но не в силах в самом деле сделать это.

— Хочешь, я коснусь тебя?

— Да…

Он едва понял, что ему предложили, но отозвался со всхлипом, расслабился под ласковой рукой, начал двигаться медленнее, толкаясь в чужие пальцы и на член по очереди. Вернулось сознание: это спальня, Данте под ним, прикованные руки упираются в кровать, дрожат. И ему хорошо. От боли остались призрачные напоминания в теле, жжение внутри стало скорее приятным, зато чувствительность взлетела куда-то в нереальные пределы, каждое прикосновение было мукой на самой грани оргазма… Но только на грани.

Он откуда-то знал, что не сможет ее переступить, и плакал от этого знания.

— Тише, — прошептали под ним. — Уже все хорошо.

Поцеловали шею. Данте. Брат сам двигал бедрами, позволяя расслабиться, обмякнуть на нем. Облегчение. Боли нет, муки нет, есть тяжелая свобода, толчки внутри, ласковые руки и губы.

Оргазм пришел незаметной, плавной волной, заставив снова ободрать несчастное горло в протяжном стоне. Данте прижал его к себе крепче, переплел их ноги, тоже вздрагивая от удовольствия. Выбрался вскоре из-под брата, молча обтер себя и его салфетками, убрал все. Хмыкнул, оглянувшись на пороге:

— Спокойной ночи.

Верджил лежал, опустошенный. Внутри болталась какая-то мутная серая взвесь, которой он сторонился, не желая знать, что это и откуда взялось. Шевельнулся, пытаясь найти положение поудобней, звякнула цепь. Серая муть внутри стала темней, потянула жадные черные щупальца.

Верджил только вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

Первый день закончился. И три наказания из пяти. Он справится. А потом…

Верить в «потом» не получалось.


	2. День второй

Верджил проснулся от серого предутреннего света. Страха не было, даже странно — вчера он думал, что пробуждение со скованными руками вызовет панику. Но нет. Он все помнил, он знал, что происходит. Что скоро придет брат. Что все это делает с ним действительно Данте. И только потому что Верджил не может сказать ему одно слово! Данте бы остановился. Данте бы…

Остановился?

Верджилу стало страшно от того, что он не мог в это поверить и не хотел проверять. Он просто ждал, что три дня закончатся и можно будет говорить то, что хочется, то, что он думает, не боясь наказания. Ничего не боясь. Просто сказать брату, что больше они этого делать не будут.

Хотя ему ведь хотелось. Очень хотелось! С этого все началось, почему же его желание снова превратилось в ад?..

Внутри пробужденной змеей развернулся черный, липкий страх. Верджил запрокинул голову, посмотрел в окно. Над городом разгорался рассвет.

Он считал пятнышки на стекле, которое давно никто не мыл, когда за стеной скрипнуло — встал брат. Верджил слышал, как Данте идет по коридору, стонет рассохшаяся лестница.

Снизу звуки почти не доносились. Верджил скорее представлял, чем действительно слышал, как шумит душ и грохочет посуда.

Когда брат собирается освободить его? Впрочем, какая разница. Лучше бы не скоро, чтобы ничего не… Не началось. Как давно он думал это в последний раз? Тогда, с демоном.

Тот ужас оказался пророческим.

И все же пустота, в которой Верджил пребывал сейчас, не могла длиться вечно. Заскрипела лестница, доски коридора, дверь.

— Доброе утро, братик! Давно проснулся?

Данте выглядел почти виноватым. Верджил не понимал… Хотя зачем себе врать? Он прекрасно все понимал — брат хотел его дожать, хотел услышать от него одно слово, он столько раз повторял!

Но Верджил не мог произнести маркер. Это даже не было похоже на ощущение перекрытого горла, просто… Просто нет.

Возможно, он мог бы объяснить хотя бы это, но… Тоже нет. Слишком страшно, слишком близко к проигрышу. Даже не к тому неприятному мигу, когда ты больше не можешь подняться на ноги, а к сдаче. Это почему-то казалось чудовищней любого исхода. Хуже смерти.

Вчера он тоже чувствовал так, и сегодня всерьез задумался — откуда это?.. И тут же понял, что не желает знать. Нет. Нет.

Он словно обеими руками отпихивал от себя черный сгусток ужаса, когда услышал тихое:

— Вердж, — Данте сидел рядом на кровати, гладил по волосам. На лице читалось беспокойство. — Хочешь, я освобожу тебя и все кончится? Просто скажи. Не маркер, просто…

Верджил резко мотнул головой:

— Нет! Не хочу.

Прикусил губу. Зачем он это делает? Как оказался в этом тупике, как из него выбраться?

Завтра все кончится. Нужно только дождаться. И тогда, возможно, он сможет объяснить брату, что с ним было.

Сможет сам это осознать.

Данте вздохнул. Он искренне не понимал, что делать с братом. Когда проснулся, решил — плевать на маркеры, нужно спросить его в лоб.

Спросил вот. Легче не стало.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас он в любом случае не собирался делать ничего страшного. Просто не хотел. Вместо этого сходил на кухню и приволок миску овсянки. Вердж ее с детства любил, особенно если на молоке и банан накрошить. Данте этого сладкого клейкого извращения не понимал ни в семь лет, ни сейчас.

— Ложечку за Верджила, — проворковал, поднося к губам брата первую порцию каши. Тот яростно сверкнул глазами, но пасть открыл, проглотил овсянку. Лицо, до того сдержанно сердитое, стало удивленным, потом задумчивым. Данте фыркнул.

— Представляешь, я способен последовать инструкции на коробке! Жуй давай.

Верджил жевал. Внутри смешивалось слишком многое: тоскливая боль потери, всегда сопровождающая детские воспоминания, простое удовольствие от еды, беспомощность, ярость.

Последнего больше всего.

Как Данте даже завтрак сумел превратить в пытку? Верджил хотел бы как минимум сообщить, что прорезавшиеся отцовские инстинкты следует удовлетворять не на брате. Огрызнуться, даже несмотря на перспективу наказания.

Или именно из-за нее? Его трясло от мнимой безопасности, желание спровоцировать брата, просто чтобы знать, когда и чего ожидать, было почти непреодолимо. Казалось, так будет проще… Кому? Уж точно не Верджилу сейчас.

Брат скормил ему полную тарелку каши, поднес к губам кружку. С теплым молоком. Это бесило настолько, что тяжело было удерживать человеческую форму.

— Ты уверен, что не перепутал меня с младенцем? — поинтересовался все-таки Верджил, отворачиваясь. Данте только голову к плечу склонил.

— А ты за один день разлюбил молоко? Пей давай и не возмущайся. Раз тебя все устраивает, у нас впереди еще весь день и завтра до вечера. Будет весело.

Голос у него при этом был совсем не веселый.

Придумывать всякую хрень оказалось проще, чем делать. Правда, на сегодня у Данте была запланирована действительно любопытная фигня, из тех, которые он и так однажды провернул бы. Но сначала он все-таки заставил брата допить молоко, общими усилиями не пролив ни капли на постель, расстегнул наручники. Объявил растирающему запястья Верджилу:

— У тебя перерыв, пока я завтракаю. — Тут же посоветовал: — Сходи в душ. Ставить тебе клизму я не собираюсь, рассчитываю на твою сознательность.

Верджила передернуло от отвращения, он поднялся насколько мог красиво — насколько мог как всегда. Его тело еще не слишком пострадало, так что у него получалось контролировать свои движения. Оделся под взглядом сидящего на кровати Данте.

— Вердж, — брат поймал за руку, потянул, заставляя наклониться к нему. — Я тебя люблю. Я не хочу делать тебе плохо. Но если ты будешь молчать, я не пойму, когда нужно остановиться.

Верджил прикрыл глаза на миг, нерешительно качнулся ближе, прижался к губам. Сказал то единственное, что мог:

— Я буду молчать.

Увидел, как брат стискивает зубы, щурится яростно.

— Ясно, — прошипел Данте. Выскочил из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Верджил закрыл лицо руками.

Брат не понимал. Впрочем, не он один.

 

***

 

Данте давно поел, но сидел на кухне, стараясь перестать беситься. Не на Верджа даже — на себя.

Зачем он это затеял? Брат явно не в состоянии адекватно реагировать на боль и страх.

Зачем Данте вообще согласился быть с ним вот так.

Он вздохнул, запустил пальцы в волосы. Потому что Верджу нужно. Потому что брат оживает от такого секса.

Потому что, если быть честным, Данте это нравилось. Потому что в желании дожать брата, заставить сказать маркер, был еще и злой, жестокий азарт.

Иногда Данте ненавидел себя за это. Демоническое, блядь, наследие. Хрен его знает, как с ним справляться, если просто запихать поглубже и игнорировать нельзя.

— Ладно, — он хлопнул по столу, поднимаясь. — Хватит бояться, пора действовать.

Вердж еще торчал в душе, так что Данте успел сходить наверх, поправить постель, найти нужные штуки в неожиданно расширившемся арсенале тумбочки, заскучать, подумать, не вломиться ли к брату прямо сейчас, и ответить на два дурацких звонка.

Верджил наконец повернул ручку двери. Он искупался с головы до ног, оттер себя даже слишком тщательно и слишком горячей водой, так что отражение в зеркале раскраснелось. Зная Данте, ему это понравится.

Верджил не был уверен, что хочет сейчас нравиться брату. Что это разумно.

Сложно было изображать равнодушное лицо, не смотреть на брата, не следить внимательно, пытаясь предсказать, что будет дальше. Верджил понимал, что действительно боится, и сожалел об этом, и злился. Он казался самому себе сломанным.

Данте практически облизал его взглядом, подошел совсем близко, потянул за подбородок. У него были мягкие губы, на которых остался привкус салями. Наверное, опять завтракал остатками позавчерашней пиццы.

— Чувствую себя педофилом, — фыркнул брат, отстраняясь. — Молоко, овсянка и горячая вода.

Отодвинул Верджила за плечи, улыбнулся так, что по спине прокатилась дрожь.

— Сейчас мы это исправим. Пошли!

Раньше единственной вещью, на которую Данте готов был тратить деньги, были плащи. Оружие получалось из демонов и в уходе не нуждалось, только в драках, на пиццу хватало всегда, к счетам он относился неаккуратно, но клевый красный плащ — это почти религия.

Впервые он изменил себе, готовясь к этому марафону. Вбухал кучу денег в самые дикие покупки, которые раньше представить бы не смог.

Впрочем, это все еще были шмотки. Ну… В первую очередь шмотки.

Верджил, за руку притащенный в спальню — комнату ему потом сменить, что ли, дергаться же будет — замер на пороге. Скользил взглядом по разложенным на кровати кружевам, явно не осознавая, что видит. Данте улыбался, ожидая, когда до брата дойдет.

Дождался.

Калейдоскоп из недоверия, ужаса, отвращения и возбуждения крутанулся, складываясь в узор, который стоило бы назвать глубоким охреневанием, если он не выглядел так красиво.

— Что это? — вполголоса спросил Вердж, явно уже все понимая.

— Кое-что посимпатичней твоей жилетки, — усмехнулся Данте. — Переодевайся.

Верджил издал сдавленный не то стон, не то всхлип, но взялся за воротник.

Он был почти в такой же физической форме, как и Данте — упорные тренировки делали свое дело — но оставался изящней, гибче из-за иного боевого стиля, с упором на скорость и точность, а не на силу. Размахивать мотоциклом Вердж никогда бы не стал.

Подбирать для него одежду оказалось просто.

Чулки обтянули ноги, Верджил разобрался с застежками пояса — тот оказался слишком широким и сполз с талии почти на бедра, но так было даже красивей. Нашлись рукава коротенькой кружевной накидки, Верджил завязал шелковый черный бант. Зубчатый край черного кружева лег над сосками, обрамляя грудь, словно картину, тонкие сапоги до колен казались второй кожей. Верджил покачнулся на каблуках, разом став на полголовы выше Данте, прижал к талии узкий корсет. Начал вдевать в дырочки тонкую ленту.

— Стой, — велел Данте севшим голосом. — Давай помогу.

Развернул корсет как нужно, шнуровкой на спину. Затянул, как показывали в магазине, перебирая каждое перекрестье, развернул Верджила за плечи. Тот побледнел, рот был приоткрыт.

— Вердж, дышать можешь?

Брат с силой втянул воздух, сглотнул. Ответил:

— Могу.

Данте улыбнулся, любуясь братом. Подвел его к зеркалу на стене.

Теперь они не были похожи. Верджил не выглядел женщиной, но и мужчиной тоже не был, превращенный в нечто андрогинное, очень красивое и на удивление блядское. Данте погладил его щеку, скользнул большим пальцем по губам.

— Зови меня по имени. Слышишь, Вердж? Когда будешь кричать, кричи мое имя.

Верджил послушно кивнул. Ему было страшно до слез. Он словно исчез, растворился, осталась только оболочка в чужой одежде. Красивая и мертвая, как бабочка на булавке.

Зато брат был нежен, как раньше.

Верджил едва мог стоять на тонких каблуках, чувствуя себя непривычно неловким, и Данте помог добраться до кровати, сесть. Прошептал:

— Разведи ноги. Шире. Вот так, молодец.

Сам опустился на колени перед братом, поцеловал горло, центр груди над линией корсета, соски. Пальцы гладили шелк чулок, проникали под резинки, мяли бедра. Ладонь аккуратно сжала яички, Верджил всхлипнул, дрожа. Вспомнил приказ, прошептал:

— Данте…

Щеки полыхали от того, как он был одет, как сидел, как звучало сейчас имя брата — мольбой.

Данте целовал низ живота, лизал, оставляя мокрые следы, прикусывал. Наконец губы сомкнулись на члене.

— Данте!

Это было так нежно и так страшно, так больно знать, что все может кончится в любой момент, что ласка может превратиться в боль. Верджил стонал имя брата, захлебываться им. Воздуха не хватало, он откинулся на спину, но Данте тут же подхватил под коленями, вынуждая закинув ноги едва ли не за голову. Прикусил внутреннюю сторону бедра, подвинулся, начал вылизывать сжавшееся отверстие. Едва ощутимая мягкая ласка была так не похожа на вчерашнее и даже на внезапный сегодняшний минет, что Верджил расплакался. Он был возбужден, о да, но это было другое. Ему хотелось протянуть руки, обнять брата, прижать к себе — прижаться к его груди.

Верджил боялся. Кружилась голова, он хныкал, шептал имя, теряясь в ощущениях, все вокруг стало слишком светлым, размытым. Данте навис над ним, толкнулся внутрь, разбивая мир на осколки.

Данте смотрел, как закатываются глаза Верджила. Понимал — брат вот-вот потеряет сознание. Подхватил его за талию, отпуская ноги, позволяя развернуться, вернуть часть объема легких. Брат жадно глотнул воздух, и Данте тут же размашисто качнулся, вбивая его в матрас, вызывая сдавленный возглас.

Данте трахал его отчаянно, следя только, чтобы брат не отключился совсем. Ложился сверху, впиваясь губами в бьющуюся на шее жилку и двигая только бедрами, поднимался, притягивая Верджа к себе на колени, заставляя прогибаться в спине. Поймал его ногу, поцеловал, раздергал шнурки сапог. Стащил черную кожу, оставившую после себя покрасневшие следы.

— Данте, Данте, Данте…

Его имя стало всем — страхом, благодарностью, просьбой. Данте читал интонации брата и улыбался, то ускоряясь, то снижая темп, слушая, как меняется голос. Положил руки брату на грудь, надавил, наваливаясь всем телом.

— Данте, — хриплая, испуганная мольба.

— Не бойся, — прошептал на ухо. — Спокойней, брат. Расслабься.

Вердж хныкал, пытаясь вдохнуть, Данте положил вторую ладонь ему на горло, глядя в глаза, черные от расширившихся зрачков. Повторил:

— Расслабься.

Губы снова сложились в его имя, уже беззвучное, глаза закатились, блеснув белками. Верджил забился под ним, кончая — теряя сознание.

Данте еще пару раз толкнулся в обмякшее податливое тело, рыкнул, догнав свой оргазм, стискивая бедра брата. Стер пальцем дорожки слез, перевернул Верджа на живот и быстро распустил шнуровку.

Тот закашлялся, приходя в себя, взглянул на брата испуганно, дрогнули губы.

— Данте, Данте, — усмехнулся тот. — Ты живой, все в порядке. Можешь уже говорить не только мое имя.

Но Вердж только мотнул головой, всхлипнул и потянулся к брату, прильнул к нему, как потерявшийся ребенок. Данте неловко погладил Верджила по голове. Ему все случившееся казалось просто хорошей игрой. Но вдруг он ошибся? Переборщил? Они ведь почти никогда не теряли сознание, разве что на пороге смерти.

И не спросишь. Брат помирать будет, не скажет, он же сильный, он же все выдержит. Идиот девятнадцатилетний, хоть и выглядит на десять лет старше.

Боль впилась в сердце, Данте крепче прижал брата к себе. Вот так же упрямо и с улыбкой Верджил рухнул в ад. Если бы Данте понял раньше… Вердж ведь не ударил его тогда. Бросился навстречу с мечом наголо, ага. И не ударил.

Данте десять лет думал, что брат с такой раной в аду долго не протянул бы и одновременно надеялся, что Вердж справился. А потом был Гилвер, в котором Данте до сих пор сомневался — не почудилось ли знакомое лицо под бинтами? А еще более потом — остров Маллет. С первого взгляда ведь догадался, кто вышел из отражения, но очень не хотел в это верить.

Он едва не убил брата дважды, даже если не считать Гилвера. Сейчас все было под контролем и аккуратно, но это для Данте.

На несколько мгновений Верджила не стало. Не так, как прежде — он ведь испытывал это не раз. Но если раньше его поглощала тьма, усталость, боль, сегодня был свет. Вспышка предельного наслаждения, ничто… И пробуждение к жизни, невыносимо острое и ясное.

Но только в первый миг. Страх, сомнения пробудились следом за Верджилом так быстро, что он едва успел осознать момент счастья — он живой, он свободный. Он рядом с братом.

— Как ты? — спросил Данте.

Верджил зажмурился. Он не хотел вспоминать, что происходит, во что он одет, и что впереди еще как минимум сутки этой жестокой игры.

— В порядке, — отозвался тихо. Осознал, что все еще обнимает брата, отпустил. Данте отодвинулся, опустился на стул напротив кровати. Верджил остро почувствовал себя голым, даже хуже, чем голым в этих чулках и кружевах, выставляющих напоказ то, что одежда призвана скрывать. Захотелось прикрыться, вытереться — брат кончил в него, и теперь изнутри текло, оставляя влажные пятна на простыне.

Верджил сидел, не шевелясь, позволяя брату рассматривать его. Лучше не пытаться что-то сделать, чтобы тебя не одернули. Лучше не просить, чтобы не думать о цене, которую потребуют.

— Ты красивый, — просто сообщил Данте. Взял с тумбочки черный шелковый мешочек, вытряхнул на простыню ярко-розовое содержимое. — Вставь их в себя. Ты влажный, будет легко.

Верджил поднял игрушку над постелью. Шарики на гибкой сцепке, каждый диаметром с член Данте, но как же их много! Десять штук, почти полметра.

— Все? — переспросил, хотя какой в этом был смысл! Данте усмехнулся.

— Если тебе что-то не нравится, скажи.

Верджил стиснул зубы, пытаясь унять дрожь. Взялся за конец игрушки — с противоположной стороны было кольцо на тонком хвосте, а здесь только ребристый шар, похожий на гигантскую конфету. Сел удобней, откинулся на стену, широко разводя ноги. Брат смотрел на него. Так было раньше, Данте велел ласкать самого себя и смотрел жадно, впитывал стоны.

Было совершенно не так. Верджилу никогда не было от этого страшно.

Розовый холодный материал в пальцах, чуть бархатистый, словно живая кожа. Верджил прижал шарик к растянутому входу, надавил. Миг — и тот проскользнул внутрь, отозвавшись легким жжением. Они никогда не занимались сексом так часто. Второй вошел так же легко. Третий. Верджил чувствовал их скольжение, как каждый замирал напротив основания члена, впивался ребристой поверхностью, терся. Проходил дальше.

Четыре — предельная длина, на которую входит Данте, а впереди еще шесть таких шариков. Было страшно и сладко одновременно, и странно любопытно — что будет с ним? Как это будет?

Пятый. Казалось, игрушка упирается в мышцы пресса изнутри, Верджил рефлекторно напряг живот. Стало больно, он едва удержал скользнувший наружу шарик.

— Расслабься, — подсказал Данте. — Просто вводи их дальше.

Верджил не заметил, когда брат встал со своего стула, склонился над ним. Протянул руку, накрывая живот Верджила, словно пытаясь нащупать игрушку. Велел:

— Продолжай.

Шестой шарик. Верджил всхлипнул, это не было больно, почти нет, но это было чем-то нереальным. Как чулки и корсет. Как что-то, что он никогда не стал бы делать без приказа.

Сказать «красный» — сдаться? Тогда что он делает сейчас?

— Верджил, продолжай.

Он послушался. Почувствовал, как входит в усталое тело еще один шарик, и тут же — как Данте мнет его живот, и в самом деле нащупывает…

Он застонал, осознавая — они уже под ребрами, разворачиваются поперек тела. Теперь, когда он не напрягал мышцы, можно было увидеть как однобоко поднимается кожа, натягиваясь над игрушкой.

Снизу донеслись голоса, Верджил замер, беспокойно вскинув голову. Данте только усмехнулся.

— Не бойся, любоваться голым тобой можно только мне. Заканчивай тут, одевайся и спускайся к нам.

Верджил вздохнул с облегчением, потянул было игрушку назад…

— Ты меня не понял, — Данте перехватил его руку. — «Заканчивай» то есть вставь их до конца. И не вынимай.

С этим внутри? Говорить с кем-то, быть у кого-то на глазах, делать вид, что все совершенно нормально, что он такой, каким был, когда в нем протянулась эта цепочка?

— Я не смогу, — отчаянно прошептал Верджил.

Брат только похлопал его по руке.

— Сможешь. Давай, действуй. И постарайся успеть до того, как девчонки уйдут, а то заработаешь новое наказание, а не избавишься от одного.

Это будет его наказание? Четвертое. Останется всего одно.

Верджил прикусил губу, кивнул. Заскрипела лестница, Данте подмигнул брату, вышел из комнаты, быстро закрыв дверь.

— Здесь я, здесь! Вау, по какому поводу вы на нас свалились все втроем? Пошли вниз, пиццу жрать будем.

Шаги начали удаляться, Верджил услышал еще тихий вопрос Леди:

— Как он?

Сжал зубы. Закончить. Выйти. Вести себя так, словно все в порядке.

Он справится. Если это наказание, то оно легкое.

Впихнуть в себя последние три шарика оказалось просто, если не думать о том, что происходит. Верджил дернулся встать и застонал сквозь зубы. Нужно было двигаться осторожней, еще более плавно, чем обычно.

Снять чулки и кружева получилось лежа, не тревожа живот. Потом все-таки пришлось подняться. Тонкий хвост игрушки Верджил загнул вперед, надел белье, придерживая. Телу хотелось вытолкнуть шарики, приходилось сжиматься, чтобы они не выскользнули, но это было больно, и крайний сильней прижимался к стенкам, там, где любое прикосновение отзывалось яркой вспышкой возбуждения.

Член стоял каменно, на ткани трусов проступали сочащиеся из него капли. Верджил осторожно наклонился, натягивая штаны, стиснул зубы от боли внутри. Выругался, застегиваясь.

Он носил узкую, облегающую одежду. В такой как себя ни уложи, возбуждение будет предельно очевидно.

Надеть плащ, запахнуть его? И как отвечать на вопросы о том, зачем он это сделал?

Впрочем, он может не отвечать. Он ведь обычно так и делал, достаточно сощуриться и ответ «это не твое дело» прочтут по лицу.

Жилет охватил тело мягким подобием корсета, сдавил, перемещая шарики внутри. Было неудобно. Страшно. Демоническая регенерация вернет его в нормальное состояние, но что происходит прямо сейчас, когда игрушка давит, растягивает, двигается в нем в ответ на каждый шаг?

Напряжение. Боль. Возбуждение. Верджил понял, что невероятно устал от всего этого.

Наверное, его нежелание общаться было очевидно, или Данте сказал что-то гостям, но когда Верджил застегнул плащ и спустился, никто ничего не сказал. Поздоровались только, Триш подвинулась, давая место на диване. Верджил сел, отдавая предпочтение имитации нормальности, а не реальному удобству. Боль пронзила тело, толкнулась внутрь, впилась острым удовольствием. Верджил не позволил себе даже дыхание задержать.

Никто не должен ничего заподозрить. С ним все в порядке, просто он не в настроении. Норма.

Единственное отличие — приходилось действительно слушать разговор, а не погружаться в свои мысли. Верджил желал отвлечься и сам не заметил, как сначала фыркнул в ответ на совершенно идиотское предположение Леди насчет возможного контракта, о котором рассказывал Моррисон, а потом и вовсе начал объяснять, почему никакая адская гончая к смерти трех бандитов не имеет отношения. Даже если их загрызли.

— Ищите обычного человека с собакой, — подытожил Верджил длинную лекцию. Понял, что на него удивленно смотрят Леди и Моррисон, усмехается Данте. Только Триш спокойно поглаживала свое колено, будто ничего интересней в жизни не видела.

Верджил стиснул зубы.

«Нормально» не получилось.

— Впечатляет, — признал Моррисон. — Весьма. Спасибо, будем искать человека, и, очевидно, не вашими усилиями.

— Почему это, — тут же возмутилась Леди. — Я от гонорара не отказываюсь! Человек — это даже интереснее. Мы умней демонов.

Бросила взгляд на Верджила, явно предлагая поспорить, но он только сощурился и отвернулся. Разговор свернул на другое, Моррисон задумчиво рассказывал о каком-то завещании, и что если найдется подлинная наследница, то трем текущим подонкам придется утереться. Данте зевал, наконец поинтересовался:

— Дел в итоге нет, так? Адская гончая простая дворняжка, эта твоя сказка о Золушке тоже пока просто сказка. А я спать хочу, извини уж.

Верджил оглянулся к окну — в самом деле стемнело. С новой силой заболел живот, так, что трудно оказалось не то что удержать лицо — не застонать, не позволить руке прижаться к ноющему месту. К счастью, прямолинейное заявление Данте быстро разогнало гостей. Брат закрыл за ними дверь, запер. Вернувшись, поцеловал висок. Верджил понял, что по лбу и спине течет пот, зажмурился.

Как бы хорошо он себя ни контролировал, подобное не скрыть.

Брат осторожно толкнул его на спинку дивана, заставил лечь, подвинуться к краю. Задрал плащ, расстегнул штаны, стянул до колен вместе с бельем.

Данте все прошедшее время видел, как прямо сидит Вердж, как старается не шевелиться. Как неожиданно живо участвует в разговоре — даже до внезапной лекции он ведь реагировал на всех, слушал, лицо не было каменным. И как медленно проступал на лбу пот, скатывался к вискам.

Данте сразу сказал, что Верджу хреново, его лучше не дергать и не бесить. И все, ну кроме Леди и то чуть-чуть, послушались. Но Данте никак не ожидал, что на ходу выдуманное наказание сработает вот так.

Теперь он целовал брата, аккуратно снимая с него одежду, видел, как Вердж наконец дает себе волю, лицо кривится в болезненной гримасе, слезы текут по щекам. Одновременно был рад — сразу после мимикранта у брата не получалось так сдерживаться и он ненавидел себя за это — и сожалел. Хорошая выдумка получилась? Плохая. Он не хотел мучить Верджа. Он просто от этого устал.

— Ты молодец, — шептал Данте, берясь за ярко-розовое кольцо игрушки. — Ты все выдержал. Сейчас мы ее достанем…

Верджил закричал, первый шарик выскользнул наружу. Данте придержал их, повторяя:

— Не спеши, не спеши, Вердж, спокойно, не пытайся их вытолкнуть, спокойно!

Брат глубоко дышал, пытаясь расслабиться, сжимал кулаки. Данте извлекал игрушку осторожно, равномерно, чувствуя, как в такт с глухими стонами пульсируют мышцы под пальцами, то судорожно сжимаясь, то расслабляясь снова. Погладил второй рукой бедро, живот. Накрыл возбужденный член. Вердж хрипло ахнул, подался вперед, толкаясь в ладонь. Всхлипнул тут же, сжимаясь сильней.

— Тише, тише.

Он словно зверя успокаивал. Выскользнули последние шарики, брат рвано вздохнул, расслабляясь. Данте ласкал его руками, не просто дрочил, а гладил аккуратно, по кругу обводя головку, смочив слюной. Сел на диван рядом, притянул Верджа спиной к себе, нырнул рукой вдоль его бока, сжал пальцы на члене. Брат откинул голову Данте на плечо, тяжело, часто дыша, ресницы дрожали. Напряглись бедра, желая толкнуть тело вверх, ускоряя взятый Данте темп, приближая развязку… Но Вердж только обмяк на нем, всхлипнув. Руки бессильно висели вдоль тела, брат выглядел совершенно измученным, обессиленным. Данте целовал его, лаская. Думал, брат или кончит и заснет, или заснет уже сейчас, но тот вместо этого пробормотал:

— Войди в меня, — так тихо, словно сам не осознавал, что произнес это вслух.

Данте развернул брата лицом к себе, поцеловал сомкнутые веки. Сунул руку между их телами, высвобождаясь из штанов и белья, выудил смазку из кармана.

Вердж цеплялся за его плечи, тихо постанывая, даже не открывая глаз. Данте приподнял его, приставил член к раскрытому входу. Брат осел на него сам, всхлипнул, спрятал лицо на плече Данте. Прошептал:

— Я устал, хватит, — и сам же качнул бедрами, застонал протяжно. Он двигался на нем, стонал и плакал, измочаленный постоянным возбуждением. Данте сжал его член в ладони, помогая, гладил по голове.

Для Верджила это было похоже на сон. Бредовый эротический кошмар без начала и конца, где он все время мечтает о разрядке, а еще — чтобы все это наконец кончилось.

И если первое желание время от времени сбывается, то второе невозможно.

Вердж вздрогнул, застонал и не то потерял сознание, не то просто заснул в тот же миг. Данте аккуратно снял его с себя, положил рядом. Сидел, глядя в потолок, ни о чем толком не думая. Потом застегнулся, взял Верджа на руки, отнес наверх. Помедлив, приковал все-таки к кровати — он не остановит это, пока брат не попросит, а чтобы Вердж попросил, нужно, чтобы ему было не только хорошо. Заглянул к себе за вещами на завтра. Сходил в душ.

Вернулся, обнял брата, и заснул с ним рядом.


	3. День третий

На этот раз Данте проснулся первым. Ухмыльнулся довольно, слушая тихое дыхание брата — похоже, вчера он действительно качественно его затрахал. Но и сам Данте был сонным и ленивым, а еще день впереди. Последний день на то, чтобы вытрясти из брата просьбу остановиться. Маркер. Понять, может ли Данте в принципе дотянуться до границ возможного для Верджила.

Они лежали на боку, спина брата прижималась к груди Данте. Он поцеловал шею перед собой, погладил бок, грудь. Ущипнул маленький сосок. Вердж повел головой, жмурясь, тут же замер. Данте перевернул его на спину, поймал взгляд.

— Доброе утро.

Брат промолчал, под глазами у него залегли темные круги. «Он же вчера только завтракал», осенило Данте. Но прерываться он не стал. Гладил и целовал не отвечающее тело, вырвал все-таки у брата глухой стон.

— Данте, хватит…

— Извини, но маркер звучит малость иначе.

Верджил только закрыл глаза. Да, иначе. Он знал это.

Ему было до странного все равно.

Данте поцеловал его губы, Верджил послушно ответил. Сглотнул вязкую слюну. Хотелось пить. Но, наверное, сначала брат возьмет его еще раз.

Данте вместо этого негромко засмеялся.

— Хреново, когда тебе все-таки не девятнадцать.

Поцеловал в лоб, отстранился. Время проглатывалось ненасытным демоном, Верджил дремал, ни о чем не думая, ничего не слыша, пока брат снова не обратился к нему.

— Просыпайся. Ну что, еще ложечку за Верджила, или попросишь, чтобы я освободил тебе руки?

Он только неловко пожал плечами.

Данте вздохнул. Попросил:

— Открой глаза.

Брат тут же сделал это, посмотрел устало. Данте поджал губы, наклонился над ним, щелкнули наручники.

— Ешь давай.

Они завтракали в молчании, Верджил после первого глотка воды — Данте для начала сунул ему в руки кружку — ожил, ел сосредоточенно, восстанавливая силы. Данте посмеивался, глядя на брата.

— Куда в тебя столько влезает, худой же!

— В отличие от тебя, в мозги, — огрызнулся Верджил и прикусил язык. Еще ничего не кончилось. Этот день все еще считался частью его затянувшейся пытки.

Данте хмыкнул.

— Ну вот, у тебя оставалось всего одно наказание, а теперь два. Может, конвертировать их в продление нашего марафона? Еще на пару дней.

Лицо у Верджила стало отчаянным, Данте потянулся к нему, растрепал волосы.

— Не пугайся так, я тоже не железный. Сегодня в полночь сможешь сбежать с этого бала, обещаю.

Верджил выдохнул. Очень хотелось сообщить брату, что шутки у него идиотские, но Верджил ограничился тем, что забрал последний кусок пиццы из коробки. Данте фыркнул, покачал головой.

— Ладно, поехали.

И вытащил из кармана маленький блестящий блистер. Верджил расширившимися от ужаса глазами следил, как Данте выдавливает в ладонь две таблетки. Казалось, весь мир сузился до этой руки и белых горошин на ней.

— Вердж, — донеслось словно издалека. — Верджил!

Его схватили за подбородок, заставив поднять голову. Лицо у брата было злым.

— Я обещал не использовать на тебе никакие стимуляторы. Помнишь? Думаешь, я нарушу слово?

Верджил понял, что плачет. Да, он боялся, потому что верил своим глазам больше, чем чужим словам.

Данте смотрел в перепуганное лицо, слушал всхлипывания и единственное, что думал — какой это пиздец. Отпустил брата, взял кружку, закинул в рот таблетки, запил. Усмехнулся, видя, как до Верджила медленно доходит, что только что произошло.

— Бойся, Вердж, — сказал насмешливо и мягко. — Я буду трахать тебя сегодня очень много раз.

Верджил только улыбнулся в ответ. Он не боялся насилия, и брата старался не бояться тоже. А вот настолько потерять контроль над своим телом было бы страшно.

Таблетки, как и было написано на упаковке, действовать не спешили, и Данте для начала просто полез целоваться. Перехватил руки брата, прижал к стене над головой, ласкал. Вердж молча лежал под ним, даже дыхание не сбивалось. Похоже, до естественных пределов его тела они таки добрались, теперь любой секс будет односторонним процессом.

— Вердж, скажи «красный», — безнадежно попросил Данте. — Не верю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я остановился.

Брат молчал так долго, что Данте успел обрадоваться… И зря.

— До полуночи — не хочу, — тихо ответил Верджил.

Данте едва удержался, чтобы не залепить ему пощечину. Сощурился, как любил делать сам Верджил.

Что ж. Ладно. Брат хочет, чтобы было так — Данте его не разочарует. Он тоже упорный. Он тоже наполовину демон и не переломится, один день поработав бесчувственным чудовищем.

— Окей, — получилось рычание, даже несмотря на отсутствие буквы «р». — Знаешь что, мой упрямый брат? Я больше не буду предлагать тебе остановить это. И ничего, кроме маркера, не буду слушать.

Наклонился к полу, где в еще одном черном мешочке лежала игрушка, которую он купил, не собираясь использовать. Просто так, чтобы посмеяться или напугать, как дело пойдет.

Вытряхнул ее на постель, посмотрел, как меняется лицо Верджила, как он сглатывает.

— Она не войдет, — мольбу и ужас брат неумело замаскировал под констатацию факта.

— Ты полудемон, — жестоко напомнил Данте. — Даже если порвешься, заживет. А после нее я засуну в тебя кулак. Ощупаю изнутри так же глубоко, как шарики вчера. И еще посмотрю, в какой форме это делать.

Верджила била дрожь. Он не думал, что брат действительно сможет… Действительно станет таким. Его осторожный заботливый Данте.

Можно было надеяться, что брат только пугает его, но Верджил по лицу видел — отнюдь.

Подумалось — брат всегда принимал демоническую форму неожиданно. Сейчас было похоже, что его сердце оделось пламенеющей броней.

Данте смотрел на него, испуганного, но все еще молчащего и отчаянно не желал чувствовать жалость. Не сегодня, не до полуночи. Сегодня брат сам выбрал это и получит результат сполна.

Но сначала Данте его все-таки трахнет.

Секс, когда тебе не хочется, оказался достаточно отвратителен. Верджил пытался отвернуться, но Данте удерживал его за подбородок, двигался внутри резко. Это не было больно, даже страшно в общем не было, просто нужно было взять себя в руки и перетерпеть. Напомнить себе — ты сам его не останавливаешь. А Данте проглотил две таблетки.

Сегодня в самом деле будет долгий день.

На миг Верджил серьезно подумал попросить у брата стимулятор, просто чтобы быть в равных условиях. Чтобы хотя бы физически ему было приятно.

Передернуло от одной мысли и одновременно крепче сжал его бедра Данте, кончил внутрь с рычанием. Верджил почти пожалел его, зная — брату захочется снова уже через несколько минут.

Хотя, возможно, стоило бы пожалеть самого себя.

Данте смутно чувствовал себя грязным. А еще — полным мудаком. Но только стиснул зубы, вышел из тела брата, который, кажется, даже не дернулся ни разу за весь секс. Приставил к раскрытой дырке узкую головку пробки, нажал сразу сильно, вдавливая игрушку внутрь. Смотрел, как Верджил стискивает зубы, стонет, выступают слезы.

— Не надо, нет, стой, не надо!

Шепот превратился в крик, брат попытался отползти, но Данте только последовал за ним, вжал в угол, заставил поднять ноги к груди. Навалился сверху, удерживая, снова толкнул игрушку внутрь.

— Данте…

Брат плакал под ним, царапал собственные бедра. Из-под пробки потекла струйка крови, Данте зажмурился. Какого хрена он делает!

Какого хрена брат вот такой!

Последний толчок, Верджил зашелся криком. Данте похлопал по широкому основанию.

— Умница.

Голос был мрачным.

Верджил тяжело дышал, с трудом не срываясь на болезненные стоны. Он никогда не был так растянут. Возможно, с возбуждением было бы проще, но сейчас пробка внутри причиняла только мучительную боль, намного хуже вчерашней цепочки шариков.

— Вставай, — Данте дернул его за плечо, заставляя подняться. Верджил согнулся невольно, прижимая руки к промежности. Боже, как больно. Как тошнотворно, унизительно больно.

— Одевайся и выходи, — хмуро приказал брат. — В твоих интересах изображать, что все нормально.

Верджил только рассмеялся, оставшись один. Оперся на стену.

В его интересах… Сейчас Верджил серьезно рассматривал, насколько его интересам соответствует быстрая смерть.

 

***

 

К счастью, до обеда в конторе никто не появился. Данте со скуки заставлял брата отвечать на редкие звонки, потом велел убрать вечно валяющиеся повсюду бумаги. Смотрел, как Вердж слушается, и хотелось сбежать из дома. Или самому проткнуться Мятежником.

И с каждой минутой все нестерпимей хотелось брата. Единственное, что останавливало — потом пришлось бы или засовывать пробку обратно, или сдержать свое обещание и трахнуть Верджа кулаком.

Данте было тошно и страшно. И возбуждало сейчас все, хоть палец покажи, а уж картина брата, когда он плавно наклонялся за очередным валяющимся на полу договором, и сквозь облегающую ткань на заднице проступало основание пробки…

Данте попросту сбежал в душ. Дрочил себе до потемнения в глазах, кончил, кажется, раз десять. Понял, за что Вердж не любит эти волшебные таблеточки.

Стук в дверь стал неожиданностью.

Верджил замер на пороге, голова низко опущена, руки неловко замерли, словно, не найдя Ямато на привычном месте, брат не придумал, куда их деть.

— Мне нужно в… Ванную. Достань из меня пробку. Пожалуйста.

У Верджа полыхали даже уши, хотя тон он держал нейтральный. Данте усмехнулся — ну да, об этой стороне вопроса он не подумал. А она, особенно после плотного завтрака, брата явно волновала.

— Снимай штаны.

Верджил послушался, так же по приказу отвернулся к стене, наклонился. Боялся, что сейчас опять будет резкая вспышка притихшей боли, но Данте не стал рвать его во второй раз. Одна рука легла на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, другая медленно потянула игрушку наружу. Верджил охнул, сжимая кулаки, острое ощущение растянутости накатило и схлынуло. Брат хлопнул его по заду.

— Оставляю тебя наедине с этой крошкой.

Крепко прижал пробку к стене, та, хлюпнув резиновым основанием, прилипла, угрожающе закачавшись. Верджил смотрел на нее, как загипнотизированный.

— Закончишь — позови, — велел Данте. Уточнять, зачем, не требовалось.

Однако когда он в самом деле позвал, Данте не стал сразу возвращать игрушку на место. Потянул полуголого брата наружу, опрокинул на диван. Вердж успел только глянуть на дверь, надеясь, что Данте не забыл ее запереть.

— Извини, но у меня и так скоро яйца взорвутся, — пробормотал Данте, размазывая смазку по члену и входя рывком. После пробки его движения почти не ощущались, не принося ни боли, ни удовольствия. Данте это тоже не понравилось.

— Сожмись, блин, — потребовал он. — Чувствую себя соломинкой в бутылке…

Верджил попытался последовать приказу — он тоже хотел, чтобы брат кончил быстрей. Было даже почти не противно, только очень унизительным казался сам факт, насколько он растянут.

Судя по довольному стону Данте и легким неприятным ощущениям внутри, получилось. Брат прикусил его шею, Верджил воспользовался шансом отвернуться. Он плакал, стараясь хотя бы не разрыдаться в голос, и сам не вполне понимал, почему. Что настолько плохого в том, что происходит? Разве это намного хуже того, что было вчера или позавчера?

Но да, это было хуже. Он не мог сформулировать ясно, но происходящее сейчас ощущалось так, словно по стеклянным осколкам, оставшимся от него, прошлась орда демонов.

Нужно было это остановить. Еще вчера. С самого начала.

Но ничего не изменилось внутри — он все еще не мог сдаться. Не мог признать свое поражение.

Вспомнилось что-то, толкнулось в такт с Данте. Он уже однажды так ошибался. Это было очень, очень…

Данте вышел из него, забрызгал белым жилет. Верджил едва удержал себя в руках. Не одежду. Пожалуйста. Пусть хотя бы она останется чистой.

Просить вслух не имело смысла.

— Упс, какая жалость, — насмешливо сказал брат. Размазал пятна по ткани, втер в нее. — Придется это снять.

Сам расстегнул змейку, стащил жилет с плеч брата. Возбуждение Данте походило на лихорадку — горячечное, путающее мысли. Тяжело было не делать что-то совсем запредельное. Не взять брата еще раз, например, не трахнуть его в горло для разнообразия, не заставить Верджа стонать — все равно от чего, пусть даже от боли, это все равно сладко!

Данте словно в тисках себя сжимал остатками воли. Нельзя. Не-ль-зя. Какое неприятное слово!

— Так, — сказал над братом, на котором только шейный платок остался. — Пошли в ванную.

Остановил перед до сих пор прилепленной к стене пробкой, приказал:

— Наклонись и наденься на нее.

Боялся, что если сам возьмет игрушку, не сможет просто плавно втолкнуть ее в брата и на этом остановиться. А если выебать брата такой пробкой…

Остатки рассудка орали, что нельзя. Что это очень-очень плохо. Что Вердж ему не простит.

Словно все остальное болезненно гордый брат простить сумеет!

Подумалось — ну убьет он меня в полночь, ну и что? Хоть раз он меня, а не я его. Он ведь даже на вершине Темен-ни-Гру меня толком не убил.

Верджил сдавленно застонал, Данте толкнул его в плечи, просто желая закончить побыстрей. Брат стиснул зубы, глуша крик, щелкнула, отделяясь от стены, пробка.

— Молодец, — похвалил Данте, видя, как расслабляется брат. Но черт, чтобы он опять маячил перед глазами? Данте долго не продержится.

Пришла в голову отличная идея — по крайней мере, размытому сознанию так показалось.

— Будешь готовить обед! Пошли на кухню.

Верджил ничего не понимал. Готовить он не умел — где бы ему было научиться? И в холодильнике у них водились только пиццы и молоко. И еще где-то на кухне, как оказалось, можно было найти овсяные хлопья.

Однако все оказалось не настолько беспросветно. Неведомо чьими стараниями, возможно, еще прошлых владельцев дома, но нашлись макароны, масло, мука. Верджил, пытаясь придумать, что из этого можно сделать, перевернул упаковку макарон. Там, на его счастье, оказался напечатан рецепт.

— Нужно купить сыр и яйца, — сообщил насколько мог твердо, и все равно в конце голос сломался. Представилось, что брат сейчас ухмыльнется и скажет «ну иди, покупай». Верджил в общем приноровился существовать с огромной игрушкой внутри, но до ближайшего магазина нужно ехать на байке, Верджил помнил вывеску.

Он и так достаточно паршиво водил, а сейчас мог гарантировать — если поедет, разобьется.

Возможно, еще и потому, что ему хотелось разбиться. Быстро и навсегда закончить все это. Не было сил. Не было желания сопротивляться.

Но Данте сказал:

— Окей, поехали. Одевайся.

И это было в чем-то даже хуже. Для начала потому что одеваться пришлось в вещи Данте, только плащ остался свой.

Зато штаны у брата оказались намного шире. Сейчас это было утешительно, особенно когда Верджил сел на байк позади Данте и понял, что, в отличии от стульев и дивана, где всегда можно было опереться на бедро или на поясницу, здесь приходилось сидеть прямо на основании пробки, и это было почти невыносимо.

А потом Данте завел мотор.

Верджил выдохнул сквозь зубы, всем телом ощущая вибрацию, брат засмеялся, поймал его руки, заставляя схватиться за талию, прижаться ближе.

— Нравится? — спросил, полуобернувшись. — Сейчас будет еще круче.

И круче действительно стало. Байк дрожал, как загнанная лошадь, Данте специально закладывал виражи, заставляя упираться ногами и цепляться за него. Каждый наклон вынуждал двигаться, давление внутри менялось, вибрация пронзала, как разряды тока. Верджил кусал губы, стараясь не шевелиться, насколько это возможно, но брат не оставлял ему шансов. Тело выгибалось само, возбуждение, которое, казалось, вчера выжали до капли, приходило снова, а Верджил даже не мог отодвинуться, чтобы не упираться в брата вставшим членом.

Данте чувствовал возбуждение Верджа и еще как, растягивал поездку, издеваясь над мотором, заставляя тот вибрировать сильней. Потом увидел возле магазина симпатичный — то есть грязный, темный и узкий — переулочек, юркнул прямо в него, едва не ободрав колени. Буквально стащил Верджа с сидения, сжал член сквозь ткань и тут же подсек ноги.

Верджил, которого удержали за волосы, не позволив растянуться на асфальте, а лишь поставили на колени, смотрел на брата снизу вверх. Данте хотел минет, это очевидно. Но вот так? На улице?

— Нас могут увидеть, — сообщил Верджил, но в рот уже протиснулся палец, лег поверх зубов за щекой, потерся. Перед лицом расстегнули ширинку, Верджил уперся ладонями в бедра Данте, не давая ткнуться членом прямо в губы.

— Открой пасть, братик, — Данте или не услышал его, или проигнорировал. — Все будет быстро.

Верджил дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, макушка вспыхнула болью — стена оказалась слишком близко. Данте прижал брата к ней, удерживая за волосы, подступил ближе, ломая сопротивление рук. Повторил жестче:

— Открой пасть и соси.

Вдвинул носок ботинка между ног Верджила, приподнял, постучав по основанию пробки, вырывая у брата сдавленный стон. Нажал на член сквозь ткань, усмехнулся:

— Сейчас ты тоже выглядишь вполне эффектно. Хочешь, чтобы нас не застукали — не брыкайся.

Он ломал его. Действительно ломал, у Данте получалось. Верджил хотел остановить это!

Но вместо этого зажмурился и открыл рот. Член толкнулся в глубину, Верджил вытянулся, выравнивая линию рта и горла. Дышать было тяжело, но брат все-таки сдерживал себя, не проникая на полную длину, терся головкой о небо, а нога давила тем временем на член Верджила. Предельно грубые ласки, но вместе с ними оставалась стимуляция от пробки внутри, которая прижималась к той набухшей точке, которая превращала подобный секс в удовольствие.

Верджил не мог кончить от этого, но возбуждения было достаточно, чтобы заглушить стыд и тошнотворность ситуации. Он сосал, стараясь не думать о том, где они, и в то же время все тело каменело от каждого шороха. Было одинаково страшно смотреть и не смотреть, знать и не знать — видят ли их, могут ли видеть. Слезы опять потекли по щекам. Верджил ненавидел свое тело за способность столько плакать.

К счастью, Данте кончил быстро. Прижал брата к себе, не позволяя отодвинуться, Верджил сглотнул. К счастью, таблетки не могли повлиять на производство спермы в организме, и спустя столько оргазмов ее и чайной ложки не набиралось.

Брат отстранился.

— Блядь…

Присел на корточки напротив.

— Вердж. Блядь, останови меня уже. Я же пиздец творю.

Хотелось обнять Данте за шею и попросить забрать из этого…

Нет. Это не ад. Он сам согласился. Он справится. Осталось недолго.

— Все нормально, — соврал Верджил, вытерев лицо. На миг был уверен — брат его ударит.

Данте правда очень хотелось вмазать этому идиоту. И не раз. Блин, может, хоть избить его сработает, а?! Вот прямо здесь же, в этом дебильном переулке, чтобы почувствовал свою слабость и хоть поэтому…

Да не остановит он. Столько раз уже говорил. Ему то ли правда норм, то ли просто решил дотерпеть до конца. Кто кого тут, блядь, дожимает.

Опять вернулось ожесточение и муть от таблеток.

— Ну и хер с тобой, — Данте поднялся, дернул брата вверх. — Что там купить надо было?

 

***

 

Ехать домой оказалось одновременно проще — между Верджилом и Данте был пакет с продуктами, и тяжелей. Тело, которому недавно не хотелось вообще ничего, дрожало от возбуждения, хотя Данте в этот раз не стал удлинять дорогу. Верджил надеялся, что брат сжалился над ним, но стоило сделать шаг за порог конторы, и стало ясно, что Данте просто спешил домой.

— Не надо, — беспомощно выдохнул Верджил, когда брат сорвал с него плащ, потащил вверх собственную черную водолазку. — Пожалуйста, не снова, не сейчас…

Данте расстегнул штаны, повалил брата на пол, стаскивая сапоги и с ними остатки одежды. Верджил содрогался на грани рыданий.

— Пожалуйста…

Это было неправильное слово, оно не могло помочь, но Данте, прижав уже полностью обнаженного брата к полу, вдруг остановился. Отпустил его руки, которые держал в захвате над головой, откатился в сторону.

— Бери продукты и вали на кухню, — велел, не глядя. — Одеваться нельзя. Или лучше о, фартук наденешь. Там висит.

Данте трясло разом от желания и ужаса. Жаркая муть наплывала волнами, шептала — сделай, возьми, он сам согласился, он сам виноват! Данте не мог с ней спорить — не находилось слов.

Но мог мысленно выстрелить в нее. Проткнуть мечом, попросту дать в морду!

Он должен остановиться. Брату будет плохо, Верджу придется сдаться, Данте ему не проиграет. Но важнее не проиграть собственным демонам. Сыграть чудовище на один день, а не стать им на самом деле. Не перейти грань, и дело даже не в том, может ли он сломать Верджа.

Дело в том, что он сломается при этом сам.

Данте не запрещал, и Верджил накинул крючок на дверь кухни. Прекрасно понимал — это не защита, если брат потребует, придется открыть. Если брат захочет, то просто вломится внутрь, что в комнату, что в тело самого Верджила.

И все же имитация безопасности успокаивала. Он стоял в комнате один, у него были свободны руки. Не так уж плохо.

Верджил отряхнул от пыли блекло-розовый фартук, накинул на себя. Это выглядело даже не соблазнительно, а попросту глупо, но сейчас было все равно. По крайней мере, тряпка прикрывала наготу.

Задняя дверь была заперта, окна грязны до полной потери прозрачности. Верджил знал — его не увидят снаружи. Раньше все равно было бы неуютно, почти до физической боли стыдно стоять вот так, в одном фартуке, с пробкой внутри, спиной к окнам. Сейчас нет. Главное — он один. Ближайшие полчаса его не тронут.

Плечи затряслись, он втянул голову привычным движением и застонал, прижав ладонь к лицу. Во что он превращается? Во что он опять превращается?..

Толкнулось внутри ставшее почти привычным черное, Верджил неожиданно разозлился. Какого дьявола? Он был в плену мимикранта две чертовых недели! Тот делал с ним вещи хуже…

…Верджил опустился на колени, не в силах устоять на ногах.

Он перебирал жуткие воспоминания и понимал — Данте оказался изощренней. Успокаивающая мысль «я пережил худшее» больше не работала. Демон не возил его по городу с пробкой внутри. Не вынуждал сидеть рядом с Триш, когда цепочка шариков поднималась к самым ребрам. Даже не порол. Только насиловал, и Верджилу всегда было хорошо от этого, потому что были таблетки.

Он хотел бы свернуться клубком, но внутри стрельнула боль, не позволяя. И еда. Если он ничего не приготовит, когда Данте устанет ждать, брат накажет его.

Мысль о смерти стала сладкой.

Но как? На улицу он не выйдет голым. Демоническая природа не позволит зарезать себя простым ножом. Разве что Ямато мог бы помочь, если постараться, но меч брат у него отнял.

Нет, нужно жить. Готовить еду. Надеяться, что брат…

Да, он просто надеялся, что брат остановится без его слова, без маркера. Это же Данте, он не был жестоким никогда!..

Нет, был. Верджил уже доводил его до желания убить, сломать.

Довел и сейчас, он сам и еще таблетки.

Верджил рвано вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

Приготовить еду. Дожить до полуночи.

Простые и ясные задачи.

Следовать инструкции на коробке макарон оказалось не так просто, и это было благом. Верджил сталкивался с множеством мелочей вроде вопроса, как разбивать яйца, как отделять желтки от белков, что значит «посолить по вкусу» и решал их. Перевернул все шкафы в поисках терки, едва не опрокинул на себя кастрюлю, всерьез задумался, можно ли выловить макароны из кипятка лапой в демонической форме. Это бесило, это завораживало. Это заставляло смущенно, мелочно собой гордиться.

Он стоял над сотейником, полным не просто съедобной, а действительно вкусной пасты, когда с удивлением понял, что улыбается.

Понял и расплакался, злясь на эту слабость.

Как он ненавидел свое тело! Все, что стало с ним, каким он стал. Он всегда был холодней стали Ямато, и вот.

Он плакал, потому что хотел позвать Данте. Чтобы тот съел приготовленную Верджилом еду. Чтобы усмехнуться, глядя на него с превосходством, и чтобы в следующий раз Данте носился по кухне — он ведь не захочет уступить брату первенство, пусть даже в таком дурацком деле.

Он плакал, потому что сейчас позвать Данте означало продолжить собственную пытку. Тело привыкло к пробке, Верджил едва замечал ее, но был уверен — когда ее будут извлекать, это снова станет мучительно. И рука Данте… Он еще говорил, что может сделать это в демонической форме.

Думать об этом было страшно.

Но тем более не стоило провоцировать брата на наказание. Хотелось — жила подспудная надежда, что тот может перестараться и убить. Но это было нереально, Верджил прекрасно это понимал. А страдать больше, чем и так будет, не хотел.

Глубокий вдох. Медленный выдох.

Он откинул крючок, нажал на ручку.

— Обед готов…

Брат рухнул ему под ноги. Похоже, он сидел, привалившись спиной к двери.

Верджил поспешно попятился, сдержал желание прижать подол фартука к ногам. Он не девчонка. И брата это все равно только заведет.

Данте смотрел мутным, голодным взглядом. Верджил старался не встречаться с ним. Повторил:

— Обед готов, Данте.

Тот встал медленно, с трудом отвернувшись от брата. Достал тарелку, сам положил себе пасту, начал есть. Верджил сделал то же, опустился напротив, отделяя себя широким столом.

Данте чувствовал, что скоро свихнется. Вернее, он уже свихнулся, просто пока чаще получалось себя контролировать, чем нет. Эффект таблеток должен был скоро пройти, но к концу они окончательно срывали стоп-краны.

Он смотрел, как Верджил ест, аккуратно снимая губами небольшие мотки спагетти с вилки. Думал о том, как двигается язык брата. Следил, как прокатывается кадык, когда тот глотает. Отчетливо понимал — получится разве что дождаться, пока брат доест и доесть самому. Потом он посмотрит, как будет выглядеть это горло, когда в него войдет член.

Так они не пробовали ни разу. Вердж умел делать глубокий минет, но Данте всегда давал ему свободу действий. Максимум — приказ и рука на затылке, которая не пыталась ни держать голову брата, ни управлять ей.

Сейчас хотелось иначе.

Яйца ныли от возбуждения.

Данте поставил опустевшую тарелку в мойку. Подошел к брату, который замер на миг и тут же продолжил есть, пытаясь делать вид, что все в порядке. Руки у него дрожали.

Это бесило. Это вызывало жалость. Это возбуждало.

Данте стал на колени за спиной брата, сравняв рост. Запустил ладони под фартук, нашел соски, стиснул, вывернул. Вердж всхлипнул, медленно отложил вилку.

— Доедай, — глухо велел Данте. — Я позволяю тебе это.

Сам оттягивал то, что будет, то, чего отчаянно хотелось, но от этого жар становился только сильней, звенело в голове. Муть, словно море, накатывала на берег пенными волнами, сметала мысли раньше, чем он успевал их закончить.

Возьми. Он твой. Ну же.

Данте сумел сдержать обещание. Верджил отправил в рот последнюю порцию пасты, брат легко коснулся шеи, следя пальцами, как он жует и глотает.

В тот же миг стул полетел в сторону, разбилась упавшая тарелка. Сдавленно вскрикнул Верджил, которого брат буквально зашвырнул на стол, запрокинул ему голову и ворвался в рот со стоном облегчения.

Верджил старался дышать. Он знал, как, он это умел. Мимикрант учил его глубокому минету примерно так же, только на кровати.

Ощущения все равно были чудовищными, когда немаленький член распирает стенки горла, а снаружи ложится рука, прижимает крепче, словно Верджил просто мастурбатор, которым собираются воспользоваться.

Которым уже пользуются. Верджил дергался невольно, сжимал кулаки, когда брат выходил и снова входил в его горло, почувствовал горечь спермы, но Данте даже не остановился, вдалбливаясь в него снова, не позволяя сглотнуть. Рефлексы взяли свое, Верджила скрутило судорогой одновременно кашля и тошноты, он задыхался, колотя по столу…

Вся разница — рука с шеи переместилась на плечи, вторая легла на живот, не позволяя слишком дергаться.

Не попросить. Не двинуться. Приступ прошел, потом накатил снова, когда Данте кончил в него второй раз. Потекло носом, вспышкой боли отозвался лоб — в пазухи попали слюна и сперма. Верджил плакал и ждал, когда это закончится. Его тело ему не принадлежало. Оно было просто игрушкой.

Он не сразу понял, когда его отпустили. С трудом перевернулся на живот, закашлялся, прикрывая рот рукой. С трудом сдержал тошноту, сглотнул. Прошептал:

— Просто убей меня.

Он не мог так больше. Не выдерживал.

Не все можно пережить. Не всегда можно отряхнуться и жить дальше.

У него даже не получалось ненавидеть Данте. Слишком очевидно читалось — в происходящем нет его вины. Он даже не причина этому, просто любимый глупый брат слишком верил в Верджила. А тот не сказал ни сразу, ни потом, что не способен вынести такую игру.

Что для него это не игра, а мука.

Так что хотя это были руки Данте, идеи Данте, Верджилу каждый миг казалось, что он насилует себя сам, сам причиняет боль, сам унижает. И это было правдой. Он ведь не останавливал брата.

Ведь даже эти слова, едва слышный шепот в собственную ладонь, специально были сказаны так, чтобы Данте, замерший далеко у стены, не услышал.

Он не давал брату ни малейшего шанса.

Верджил плакал от этого понимания и все равно не мог переломить себя. Кричало внутри — не сдавайся, не показывай слабость, не проси о пощаде, не останавливай! Иначе будет хуже. Липкий клубок ужаса ждал его по ту сторону слова «красный», и Верджил в самом деле готов был умереть, только бы не коснуться, не понять, что с ним.

— Можно мне в душ? — попросил тихо. Данте оглянулся, сверкнул заострившимися зубами.

— На пять минут ровно. Потом я приду и выебу тебя прямо там.

Проследил, как Верджил сползает со стола, дрожащими руками стаскивает с себя фартук, вытирает им слюну, сперму и слезы. Отвернулся. Прикусил губу, ударился затылком о стену. Еще раз, и еще, и еще, несильно, но равномерно.

Прошелестели шаги брата, скрипнула дверь.

Пять минут. Пять раз по шестьдесят секунд. Он начал считать вполголоса, глядя на свою руку, решив, что будет загибать палец каждую минуту.

Облик дрожал. Он еще понимал, что делает что-то неправильно, но что именно, и как нужно — уже нет.

 

***

 

Верджил включил душ, стоял под ним долго, полоскал рот. Взял мочалку, как в трансе, потом отложил ее. Выбрался из ванны, сам не понимая толком, зачем. Вода шумела успокаивающе.

Он так старался. Приготовить, позвать самому. Хотел избежать наказания, боли — трусость, боже, если бы раньше ему сказали, что он будет таким, убил бы и обидчика, и себя тоже! Теперь он правда боялся. Но что бы ни делал, Данте все равно его…

Верджил прижался лбом к холодной стене, смех подкатывал к горлу, словно рвота. Прошептал со злостью:

— Ну назови, назови. Ты ведь подумал это. Не возьмет, не трахнет, не…

Мат все еще казался стыдным, неправильным. Это осознание добило, Верджил все-таки расхохотался истерически, цепляясь за раковину. Заглянул в зеркало, почти с удивлением видя свое лицо. Живое. Целое. Какое всегда, только выражение измученное.

— Выебет, — выговорил по слогам с наслаждением. Мотнул головой. — Нет. Изнасилует.

Рухнул на пол, отозвалась болью пробка внутри. Он почти забыл о ней, сейчас захотелось вытащить самому, плевать, что сделает в ответ Данте, просто он не может, не будет больше подчиняться ему!

Но даже руки не протянул, только неловко перекатился на бедро, чтобы было удобней. Обхватил руками колено.

Он просто хотел остаться один, как на кухне. Побыть если не самим собой — он уже едва помнил, как это, то хотя бы своим собственным. Не чужой игрушкой. Пять минут. А потом еще сколько-то часов до полуночи терпеть.

Разве он сможет?

Что останется от него после? Что от него уже осталось?

Крючок вылетел с мясом, дверь грохнула о стену.

— Пять минут прошли, — сообщил воздвигшийся на пороге Данте.

Лихорадочный жар. Бешенство. Ненависть к себе, к брату, ко всему миру. Действие таблеток уходило, оставляя после себя грязь, как шторм, вынесший на берег плавник. Данте сам не мог сказать, насколько осознанно сейчас хватает брата за руку, разворачивает, ставя на четвереньки. Единственное, что можно было гарантировать — он хотел его, его тело, его крик, его боль. Он обещал, что возьмет их и он это сделает.

Верджилу казалось, что-то дрожит в нем, рвется. В горле замерла мольба. Он плакал, упираясь локтями в пол, смотрел, как на кафеле появляются капельки его слез.

— Не надо, — все-таки выговорил и тут же зашелся криком, когда пробку выдернули. Брат запустил внутрь пальцы, кажется, сразу двух рук, потянул в стороны, жестоко раздвигая пытающиеся сжаться мышцы.

— «Не надо» не поможет, Вердж, — напомнил зло.

Верджил рыдал, кусая запястье, боль была невыносима, и то, как внезапно это было, просто посреди ванной комнаты, вот так…

Давление внутри ослабло, его дернули за волосы, заставляя отпустить искусанную руку. На коже остался кровоточащий отпечаток зубов.

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал? Ты хочешь этого, ну?

Верджил захлебывался рыданиями. Он не хотел. Правда. Он готов был умолять, чтобы брат остановился.

Но сказать маркер не мог. Просто не получалось выдавить из себя одно простое слово, хотя бы «желтый», если не «красный», вместо бессвязной, бесполезной мольбы.

— Пожалуйста, остановись…

— Значит, хочешь, — подытожил Данте, отпуская его волосы, прижимая щекой к полу. — Прогнись. Руки на задницу, ну! Разведи в стороны, покажи мне себя.

Он выполнял приказы как в тумане, раздавленный, уничтоженный. Боль была просто маленькой деталью этого страдания.

И тот, кто мучил его, знал это.

— Введи в себя руку. Я что, сказал «палец»? Все пять. Прогнись сильней.

Внутри жгло, пальцы погружались в мягкую, растянутую плоть, это не было приятно, возбуждение казалось отвратительным. Слезы текли по щекам.

Он мог это остановить. Он мог. Просто одно слово.

И в самом деле стать чужой марионеткой?

Он уже ей стал.

Данте смотрел, тяжело дыша. Словно вспышками проявлялись механически двигающаяся в растянутой заднице рука, заплаканное лицо брата, тяжелое дыхание, чисто физическое, наверняка мучительное возбуждение. Верджил уже даже не дергался, не умолял, повторяя свое дурацкое «не надо», на которое сам же давно потребовал не обращать внимания.

Что он делает?

Зачем?

Данте отбросил руку брата, накрыл пальцами горячее пульсирующее отверстие. Перевернул Верджа на спину, подхватил под затылком.

— Посмотри на меня.

Равнодушные глаза.

— Верджил!

Никакой реакции.

Данте влепил ему пощечину, кажется, просто от ужаса, встряхнул за плечи:

— Вердж, очнись! Повторяй за мной, «красный».

— Красный, — пробормотал брат. Медленно моргнул, поднял взгляд на Данте. Сказал вдруг: — Я помню, что было в аду.

И разрыдался, сжимаясь в комок, с подвываниями, отчаянно, до хрипов. Данте баюкал его, обнимая. Шептал в волосы:

— Прости, прости, боже мой, брат, прости…

Хотелось голову себе дурацкую отрезать за то, что придумал все это. Что проглотил чертовы таблетки — Данте представлять не хотел, что было бы, если бы их действие кончилось хоть на полчаса позже. Зачем он вообще взялся проверять, способен ли Вердж его остановить? Ну, убедился, не способен. И что? Дальше что? Сам же уничтожил все, что с таким трудом создавали вдвоем. Заставил брата вспомнить то, что никто из них не хотел.

Но Вердж почему-то не шарахался от него. Наоборот, отчаянно цеплялся за ткань кофты, всхлипывая. У него покраснел и опух нос. Кажется, Данте никогда не видел брата таким. Раненным, умирающим, измученным — да. А настолько заплаканным — нет.

 

***

 

Никто не считал, сколько они просидели на полу ванной, обнявшись. Верджил молчал, прижимаясь к груди Данте, тот молчал тоже, обнимая, бесконечно виноватый, бесконечно благодарный за то, что брат жив.

В конторе заскрежетали старые часы, отбили двенадцать раз. Шли они как попало, но Верджил усмехнулся.

— Полночь.

Данте согласно кивнул. Смотрел, как встает брат, жмурится. Вскочил следом, протянул руку неуверенно. После всего, что он сделал…

Но Верджил кивнул, оперся на него. Попросил:

— Помоги мне подняться наверх. Думаю, не в спальню, а в пустую комнату. И нужно привести в порядок одежду.

Оставшись один, неловко сел на табурет у окна, облокотился о подоконник.

Таким Данте и застал его, вернувшись. Набросил на плечи брата плащ, пробормотав:

— Холодно же.

Тот рассеянно кивнул. Данте, помедлив, сел на голую решетку кровати рядом, не решаясь ни заговорить, ни коснуться.

— Я должен был вспомнить это, — уверенно сказал брат. Он кутался в плащ и казался одновременно очень хрупким и очень взрослым. Повернул голову, посмотрел в лицо Данте. — Я должен был узнать, от чего ты меня спас. Как это было.

— Спас? Да я тебя чуть не убил, блин! И сейчас чуть не…

— «Чуть» не считается, — усмехнулся брат. Вздохнул, выпрямляясь. Поймал соскальзывающий плащ, посмотрел на него задумчиво. — Слишком яркий. Голубой, желтый… Детская мечта о красоте и силе. Сейчас я бы выбрал что-нибудь темно-синее с серым.

Прижал ткань к губам на миг, словно прощаясь с самим собой. У Данте болело сердце, когда он смотрел на это. Потянулся к брату, прижал ладонью готовый упасть на пол плащ.

— Не надо. Может, это уже не подходит тебе, но ты таким был. И немножко есть. Не выбрасывай его.

Верджил улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Хранить память о девятнадцатилетнем идиоте, который рухнул в ад только потому, что не готов был принять помощь? О дураке, который будучи тяжело раненным искал и нашел Мундуса? О человеке, который был настолько упрям, что не способен был выполнить простую договоренность, и настолько слеп, что боялся проверять, остановишься ли ты, если попросить как надо? О том, кто так боялся прошлого, что готов был умереть, только бы не открывать глаза?

Данте прикусил щеку изнутри. Вот только разрыдаться ему не хватало. Сказал сердито:

— Этот идиот — ты. И ты всегда был мне дорог, каким бы ни был. У меня тот секси-плащ, который я носил в девятнадцать, висит в шкафу, между прочим, я его не выкидывал. И перчатка разрезанная лежит в столе. Наш идиотизм — это важно. И вещи, которые о нем напоминают, тоже.

Верджил помедлил. Сжал в руках плащ.

— Ты прав.

Отвернулся к окну снова. Данте уперся локтями в колени, ссутулившись. Он грыз губы, не решаясь нарушить повисшее молчание. А что сказать-то? В стодесятый раз прости? Фарш назад не провернуть!

Выдохнул все-таки отчаянно:

— Блин, Вердж. Как мы вообще дальше?..

— Я справлюсь, — только пожал плечами Верджил.

— Опять?! — Данте аж взвыл, подскочив. — Вердж, блин, ты только что охуительно справлялся, не надо еще раз!

Верджил усмехнулся, протянул руку, коснулся щеки брата. Потянул к себе, потянулся сам.

Данте замер недоверчиво, отвечая на поцелуй. Такой мягкий, глубокий, нежный и сильный одновременно. Выдохнул в рот Верджа:

— Вау.

Тот усмехнулся. Вплел пальцы в волосы Данте, прижался лбом ко лбу. Спросил тихо:

— Теперь понимаешь? Это правда было мне нужно. Не повторил бы ни за что — как и ад, и мимикранта. Но нам уже сдали эти карты — мы сами их взяли.

— Давай считать, что сегодня мы перевернули стол, — фыркнул Данте. — Игра начинается с чистого листа.

Верджил криво улыбнулся — они оба знали, что это невозможно. Но…

— Давай.


End file.
